


Staying alive is no small feat

by Fibrosurvivor



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First story, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Female Character, Physical Disability, Sorry Not Sorry, Strong Female Characters, deals with chronic illness, homeless characters, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibrosurvivor/pseuds/Fibrosurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miya is to say in one word unusual. With her silver hair and dark brown eyes she gives off an unsettling feeling to say the least. But after 3 years on the streets she’s learned how to keep out of sight and not to draw attention to herself. Now living in an old abandoned church. Miya suffers from near constant pain, with winter on the way and the purple dragons after her will she be able to get out of this on her own. Or will she need some help from your neighborhood friendly ninja's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story that I have ever posted on any site ever. Been writing for a while and always been a big fan of the  
> turtles. They will come in on later chapters. Going to be switching between first and third person but almost always from Miya's point of view. If It does change I'll give you guys a heads up ;}  
> Will be updating pretty regularly I hope. Trying to get at least 5 chapters done this week over break. But enough blabbering now on to the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya is on her way home from spending time with the professor at the junkyard

Miya tried to keep from stumbling as she trudged head down against the wind. The wind howled down the dark street as she pushed on. The streetlights flickering, the empty buildings loomed over the cracked pavement nothing was out this late at night.

_Just a bit farther, than I can rest. Once I’m back I can sleep for as long as I need to._ Who was she kidding? She hadn’t had a good night’s sleep for the past 3 years.

She had stayed too long at the junkyard, visiting with the professor. Talking and laughing around the fire. He had said she could stay just for the night, that friends of his would be bring food by later. Food. Her stomach growled as she thought about it. She put a hand on it trying to will it to be quite. Just one more block. She tried tugging her jacket around her knowing it was futile the material was worn thin, the cold air seeped through it, even without the wind aiding in its quest to chill her to the bone. Why couldn’t she have stayed? No one was waiting for her at home anyway, if she did, she would be warm and eating some hot food and making new friends. She shook her head. Why was she tormenting herself? She couldn’t risk it, what if these new ‘friends’ asked question and wondered why she was out on the streets? And tonight especially she didn’t feel like telling her story.

Readjusting her bag on her aching shoulders making sure the straps were still tight, she sighed as she turned the last corner past the last still functional street light. For such a big city she was surprised New York didn’t have more of these abandoned districts. If they did they were over crawling with purple dragons and other gangs. Her current 'home' is an old abandoned church one of the few still standing buildings on this street. Most had collapsed just from old age, this area was forgotten soon after the stock market crashed. And the people left these homes for ones closer to the heart of the city. Many of the buildings had been marked for destruction. Some big company had bought up all the land and was planning some huge construction project. But Miya walked past the partially demolished buildings and stopped in front of the church. She shook her head, as she straightened her back grinning as her spine cracked She trudged up the steps of her temporary home, pushing open the heavy door, before walking over to the nearest chair and collapsing into it. She slipped her bag off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor glad to have the weight off her shoulders. The professor had generously given her a few cans of food, she was grateful but damn were they heavy!

The old church had been her home for the past year now and was starting to have a homey feel to it. The church was old, that much was clear, it had been abandoned for at least 50 years judging by the partly caved in roof and the trashed interior. When she had first found the church she had planned on using it for just a few nights until she could get moving again. That was until she found the trap door under the alter. After she managed to pry it open she found a small stone staircase leading down and after grabbing a flashlight, made her way down and found what could only be a cozy dungeon. It was probably where the priest or pastor stayed when they weren’t working. Inside was a small bed, desk, small dresser and a few boxes with canned food stacked in the corner. The best part it was completely untouched as if whoever had lived there just forgot about it. Whatever happened to the previous owners Miya didn't care, she considered this hers now. With a deep sigh and slight groan Miya moved to stand from the pew she had been sitting on. But as she stood her legs shook and her kneecaps popped she barely had time to grab onto the pew in front of her before her legs gave out and she fell. A small gasp left her mouth.

_**show no weakness** _

His voice rang in her head. She gritted her teeth and glared at the floor. “No I am not weak, I can do this.” she whispered through clenched teeth. The throbbing pain she had been ignoring for the past few hours hit her with full force, and with another gasp she lost her grip on the old stone pew and slid to the ground. As Miya laid on the floor the wind howled around the old church, one of the few buildings that was still standing in this area. She bit back a groan, as the aching pain turned to a burning throb in her legs.

She hit the ground with her fist.

_Dumbass! Of course this happens the cold weather was bound to make her joints ache more, not to mention all the walking earlier, I should have stayed at the Junkyard._.

The uneven floor was making laying on it even more uncomfortable but every time she shifted her body, another wave of pain washed over her. She winced after moving her arm closer to her side before taking a deep breath and planting her right hand firmly on the ground as she pushed herself into a sitting position. A low hiss escaped her clenched teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain. It felt as though someone was twisting a knife in her spine. As she let her back rest against the stone pew she stiffened at first at the cold but sighed with relief as the pain tempered off to a deep throbbing pain against her lower back and through her legs.

MIya sighed. “This is going to be a long night.”


	2. Normal morning?

**_Everything was glowing, cast in an unnatural orange glow. The light was making the shadows dance, as if to silent music. Dense smoke drifted through the empty doorway causing dark clouds to form on the ceiling. Suddenly a large crack appeared through the smoke, glowing rocks and embers rained down through the clouds of smoke, setting off a bright flash throughout the room. Suddenly with a loud crash a flaming beam came crashing through the crack and…._ **

 

“NO!” Miya cried out.

Startled out of the dream, she looked around eyes wide with panic. She was still upstairs, just inside the doors of the church.

“Whaaa?”

She brought a hand to her face and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She had fallen asleep upstairs. She shivered slightly as the wind whipped through the holes in the roof, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up.

"Great, I spent the entire night up here on the floor." Miya groaned as she shifted on the floor shivering again as she rubbed at her legs to try and draw some warmth into them.

She held her hands up in front of her and tried to will the shaking to subside. She tried to bend her fingers and winced at as her fingers jerked and shook as she struggled to make a fist. First with her right hand then with her left. She continued to stretch her arms before moving on to her back and down her legs. Wincing as they alternated between the cracking and popping sounds sometimes causing a brief moment of relief or a twinge of pain to flare up. By the time she was done, a dull ache had spread through most of her body.

 _That’s what I get for sleeping on the floor_  Miya thought to herself.

She reached around and grabbed the back of the pew she was still leaning against. She gritted her teeth before moving her feet under herself and struggled to stand. After 2 failed attempts with added scraps to her already abused knees she finally was able to stand, though she leaned heavily on the stone seat as she surveyed the room. The door was still open a jar and as the wind again whistled through. Miya shivered as she realized just how cold she really was.

_Crap, I can’t afford to get sick, especially not now._

Miya paused she was forgetting something, what was it? She stopped and put a hand to her stomach as a sharp pain and growl reminded her she still hadn’t eaten. She looked towards the door spotting her small gray backpack and her crutches pouch she wobbled the few steps it took to grab them and walked unsteadily back to the stone pew. She looked from the door towards the front of the church and weighed her options

_If I go down the steps there’s no way I’m going to make it back up them today. But if I stay up here, I’ll just get colder and I have nothing to open the cans of food up here either._

The growling in her stomach made the decision easier as she moved towards to the front of the church swinging her bag over her shoulder. Before unfolding one of the crutches from the pouch. Shaking it out till she heard the click of the lock sliding into place she put down the crutch and sighed in relief as she put her weight on the crutch and off her legs for a moment. Before continuing over to stairs. Once she reached the trap door she twirled her crutch in her hand effectively flipping it around so the cuff was away from her. She slid one end of the cuff underneath the handle and with a slight twist and pull she opened the old metallic hatch. Revealing the hidden stone staircase below, taking a step down Miya careful took hold of the top of the hatch, as she twister the crutch free of the handle. Swinging it carefully around herself she positioned it on the lower step leaning on her shaking leg. She was running out of time. She needed to get down the stairs and find the battery operated lamp before her legs gave out again. Miya gritted her teeth and with a determined look on her face carefully descended the dark staircase letting the hatch fall closed above her.

 _Ugh, this is going to bug me until I figure this out. I know it wasn't food but maybe..._ a wave of pain washed over her, she paused on the stairs, gripping the stone wall for support as it continued to pulse over her shaking muscles. She bit down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood willing herself to be silent. 

 _I am NOT weak. This pain is nothing to what I have endured before._ Miya all but shouted in her mind. Willing the pain to stop. After what felt like hours the pain dulled to a faint throbbing and her shaking subsided. With a quite sigh she continued down the stairs shaking her head. For once I would like to make it down these damn stairs in one go. She thought bitterly.

Finally making it to the last step she chuckled softly before counting out the steps to where her desk should be.  She felt the for the gas lamp that should have been on the corner. Miya frowned as she tapped around the desk _did I move it?_ she wondered before a light switched on behind her. 

Miya's eyes widened and she tightened her grip on her crutch before  spinning around only to see a very large man with a dragon tattoo wrapping around his upper arm. 

“Well, well was wondering when you would show up girlie.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will have the turtles in it! Promise!! Hope you guys like it so far, still trying to figure out how to upload everything on here. So sorry if a chapter repeats as I noticed that happened with the first chapter.


	3. new faces are a dangerous game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya gets acquainted with the Purple Dragons. And the Turtles get their first impressions of this strange new girl.

Miya felt her heart start to race as she faced the unknown man, “Who are you?” she asked her voice steady and even.

Hun stood his mouth turning up into a sly grin as he took a step forward arms outstretched as his voice rang out, “Who am I? I am the leader of the Purple Dragons and you “ he said pointing at Miya his other hand curling into a fist. “Have something that belongs to me.” As he was talking Hun had crossed the small room so that he was between Miya and the only exit.

Miya’s mind raced What could I possibly have that they want? I have nothing of value or importance that they could possibly want and I couldn’t have taken anything. Could I? Her mind raced through the past 3 years she spent living on the street the first year was the hardest, but soon she got good at picking locks and stealing just enough to get by. Could she have taken something of value and not realized it? no way the most I ever took was food and some money on a few occasions. She shook her head to clear it. Realizing belatedly the Hun was still waiting for an answer and he did Not look like a patient person, or giant.

Miya’s eyes cleared as she tried to look Hun in the eye. Though struggled to tilt her head that far up without having to lean back a ways. “I have no idea what you're talking about.” she said slowly trying her best to look confused at his acquisition.

“Oh, really?” Hun retorted an amused glint in his eye made Miya’s stomach drop as he grabbed the hood of her jacket lifting her clean off the floor so he could look her in the eye without bending over. “Let’s see if we can jog your memory.”

“We??” Miya squeaked. as she swayed in his grip. But a small smile passed over her face before she quickly replaced it with a frown and made her eyes wide. “W-wait, where are you taking me?” she asked adding a small tremble to her already soft voice. There he shouldn’t think me much of a threat now. Not that he probably ever did. Miya thought trying to keep her annoyance down so it wouldn’t show on her face.

_**If you can make the enemy underestimate you It can be used to your advantage to change the outcome of a battle.** _

Miya winced as his voice rang out in her mind. She glanced down as two things came to mind, one she still had both of her crutches and two this Hun had no idea who she was. She struggled quietly to get her other crutch out of the sling on her back without the giant man noticing; as she finally got it free, it flipped to quickly and tapped the back of his leg. She let out a small gasp as he tightened his grip on her hood; momentarily cutting off her air. He readjusted his grip allowing air back in her lungs, she heard him open the trapdoor with a loud bang as it fell back against the stone.

_He’s probably taking me somewhere to talk where he will have the advantage._ Miya rolled her eyes at the thought, _well more of an advantage. Probably where the rest of his gang is waiting. I need to think of a way out of this._

Hun grinned as he felt the girl struggle in his grip. _There was no way she was getting out of this no matter how pitiful she looked._ Though he was confused as to why Master Shredder wants the girl, but he did say to make sure she was ready to cooperate which meant the other dragons could have a bit of fun for once as long as she was still breathing, he wouldn’t get in trouble. He tightened his grip on her hood as he felt the girls stick hit the back of his leg. _She wouldn’t put up much of a fight, not that it would matter anyway_.  As he all but dragged her back up the stone staircase. Throwing open the door and exiting the back of the church he dropped her on the ground before ordering his men to show their new ‘guest’ what it means to anger the Purple Dragons Hun shouted at the 20 or so gang members that formed an uneven circle in the empty lot behind the collapsing chapel.

As Miya struggled to her feet heavily leaning on both of her crutches, shakily looking around, eyes wide. Trying to look as much like a scared defenseless little girl as she could. Wondering if she start crying or if that would be taking it a bit too far. As she scanned the group of thugs; she inwardly rolled her eyes she could take them all easy. That is if she had her weapons, and hadn’t gone the past 3 years with barely enough food to survive. She had lost a lot of her muscle and strength since she began living on the street. Miya shook her head now was not the time to focus on the past. Now she needed to put her skills to the test.

* * *

Leo’s point of view

It was a quiet night, but it was still early. Don finally managed to crack the new encryption on the communication network between the Purple Dragons and the Foot Clan That’s how they had discovered the new orders. The Purple Dragons were supposed to pick up a certain item from an old construction site near the east end of the city.

As my brothers and I made our way across the rooftops, there was barely any of the usual banter, not even a playful jab from Mikey which would normally be unusual but since tonight would be the first activity we have seen from the Shedder over the past few months. All of us knew we needed to be serious, I am grateful that the constant reminders Don and I gave throughout explaining the plan to Mikey and Raph. As we passed demolished buildings we had to periodically move from the roofs to the shadows at street level. Just before we reached the courtyard behind an old chapel where the intel said the ‘package’ would be. I held up my hand, my brothers paused around me, as I listen intently. There were voices up ahead, lots of voices. Definitely Dragons and they didn’t seem to happy.

“Let’s move” I said directing Mikey and Donnie to go to the roof at the back of the courtyard while Raphael and I moved to the side with the still stable looking building that gave a clear view of the church’s rear exit and courtyard. Reminding them not to move in until I gave the signal.

“We know, fearless. Jeez this isn’t our first time bagging Dragons.” Raph scoffed getting annoyed at all the reminders about how important this mission was.

“Well if you knew, you wouldn’t jump the gun every time. Remember what Master Splinter said, You need to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike.” Leo shot back “Now quiet, no one moves until we know what they are here for.”

Muffled replies of yes and alright from Don and Mikey, and a grumble of a few choice curse words from Raph was probably the best he was going to get. Leo sighed that was probably the best answer he would get out of him for now. At least until he got a chance to knock a few Dragon heads together.

As Raph and Leo finished bickering they looked down over the courtyard, surprised at first at the sheer number of gang members that were in the nearly empty lot. Most holding their usual assorted weapons of pipes, chains, and bats. They had gathered in a loose semi-circle around the back exit of the old church. As they watched Hun emerged from the church dragging behind him a small girl, he tossed her towards the center of the Dragon circle a sly grin on his face.

“Dragons!” Hun shouted to the gathered members who moved closer forming an even tighter circle eyes focused on their new target like wolves focused on a small deer. “Let’s show our guest what happens when you anger the PURPLE DRAGONS” Hun roared as the young girl struggled to her feet. As she turned Leo saw she was leaning heavily on a set of crutches looking terrified and on the verge of tears. As two dragons rushed forward one holding a pipe and the other bare handed. Leo opened his mouth to tell his brothers to move. Instead his mouth dropped in shock as the girl. Who moments before looked completely defenseless, moved to the side and effectively tripped the one with the pipe with one of her crutches and elbowing him just behind the head. He fell like a load of bricks straight down and completely unconscious. In another swift move she grabbed hold of the others arm as his fist swung towards her face. Pulling him towards her, as she punched him square in the nose. Leo could hear the crack all the way to the roof. As the goon howled in pain rolling on the ground holding his broken nose that had begun to stain his shirt red beneath his hands.

Leo looked back at the girl, who had completely changed demeanor. Instead of a trembling fawn, a warrior stood in her place. she slide her foot under one of the crutches that had fallen to ground, kicked it up into her hand, before swinging it around to point around the circle. Two fallen thugs at her feet.

“Who’s next?” she spoke clearly. Her head up and shoulders back. Confidence seemed to roll off her shoulders. She no longer looked like someone in need in rescue. Maybe she could handle this without them interfering. He stole his gaze from the girl and looked over at Raph who had been ready to jump into the mass of dragons but now looked more dumbfounded than anything. His hands still gripped his sais ready to jump in at a moments notice. But for now he seemed okay with waiting to see what this mystery girl was going to do next. 

* * *

 

Miya gripped the hand support of her left crutch as she swung it over the heads of the two thugs at the feet. So sloppy she thought to herself. As long as they keep coming at me in pairs or one on one I should be able to take them. She gritted her teeth as another wave of pain shook through her legs. NO no no! Not now! I’m running out of time. Miya thought. As she fought to stay on her feet. I need to hurry or I won’t be able to get out of this.  She took a deep breath as she waved her crutch pointing towards the other dragons who looked more angry than before.

“Who’s next?” She put as much strength in the gloat as she could, fighting to keep her shaking legs still glad her voice didn't tremble with the exhaustion that was beginning to take over.

**Show no fear. The only thing that matters during a battle is victory.**

Her eyes clouded as his voice rang through her mind once again. Her mouth turned down into a snarl as she eyed the thugs that surrounded her. _I might not be able to beat them all. But I sure as hell won’t make it easy on them. That’s for damn sure._

Miya dodged to the left as two more purple dragons lunged at her. Before stumbling backward as a third came from the side. She heard one of the previous thugs wrap his chain around her right crutch the one that was supporting most of her weight. She swung her left crutch and grinned as her aim went true as the metallic end struck him in the temple. He went down so fast his friend tripped over him making his head within easy kicking distance for her. _Two more down one to go---_ she didn’t get to finish the thought as suddenly she was air born. She twisted in the air desperately trying to figure out what hit her when she smacked into the brick wall at the opposite side of the lot, with a sickeningly loud SMACK!

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she collapsed to the ground. Desperately wheezing in an attempt to pull air into her deflated lungs. She had definitely heard at least a few of ribs crack on impact. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to stop her trembling body as pain raged through her, paralyzing her muscles as they cramped and felt as if she was being stabbed with thousands of needles. Miya tried frantically to get control over her muscles. Before she froze, the dragons were yelling and it sounded like fighting. But were they fighting each other? No that didn’t make any sense. Unless whoever threw her was in trouble with the others? Suddenly everything went silent. Miya still trying to breathe rolled over onto her back and scooted back against the wall flinching away from the brick when she brushed it. Back is definitely bruised. she thought bitterly like I need any more injuries. Her vision was going in and out of black she shook her head _Can’t. pass. Out._ she told herself as she struggled to stay conscious as she heard footsteps approach her. As she lifted her head to get a better look at them. She felt her head throb painfully once more before she fell into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the turtles give their point of view of the new kid that has spontaniously entered their lives. Please let me know what I can do to improve Mikey's point of view. He is my favorite turtle but I have no idea how to write him :(

Raphael’s pov

 _I couldn’t believe my eyes. This tiny little human was beating the crap out of these Purple dragon thugs left and right. I was already to jump in and save the kid but_  s _he might actually be able to handle this. Then again maybe not. Raphael thought to himself as he spied Hun walking up behind the kid while she was focused on taking out 3 other dragons. Hun after getting just a few feet from her suddenly lifted up his arm and backhanded her all the way across the yard. Gotta give it to the kid though. She didn’t even make a sound and even tried to get her feet under her to try and land it. She probably would have to if the wall wasn’t in her way. She hit the wall hard too._

Raphael winced, then grabbed his sais' getting ready to jump in the fray when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at Leo and then back at the girl. She was actually trying to get back on her feet! Damn! This kid was tough as nails. I glare back at Leo, there was no way that kid could take them all. Leo nodded at me at determined look on his face.  As he pulled out his swords. I grinned finally some action. We jump off the roof at the same time as Don and Mikey.

We made quick work of the Dragons but Ole Big and Ugly called for backup before Leo got a chance to knock him out. Perfect I’m itching for more of a fight. I look over at Leo who’s barking orders again, course he wants to retreat for now. Figures. I look around and spot Leo, Mikey and Don towards the back of the lot. Don and Leo are leaning over something next to the wall. And Mikey’s on his shell cell. That’s when I remember the kid. I jog over to where Leo and Don are and see the kid, it’s a girl with bright silver hair.

“How the hell did I miss that?” Raph mutters under his breath trying to lean in to see the girl better now, and spots a dark green knit cap on the ground near her. Leo’s got her crutches, and Don looks like he’s trying to patch her up. She definitely doesn’t look to good. I turn to Leo “So what now bro?” I ask with a smirk this definitely wasn’t part of the plan.

 

Donatello pov

Mikey and I both flinched in synch when the girl hit the wall, with an audible crack! She definitely has some fractured if not broken ribs from that. Mikey then nudges me and I tear my eyes away from the girl, Leo has finally given the signal to move in. I only have two thoughts as I jump with mikey into the ring of dragons. Finish this quickly and go check on the girl. She moved skillfully and with confidence even when facing down Hun and most of the Purple Dragons. She was tough but there was little chance she wasn’t going to require medical attention especially after that last hit from Hun. After we took down all the Dragons and Leo knocked out Hun. I called Leo over.

“Leo we need to check on the girl, and possibly get her to a hospital.” I say slightly out of breath, I look over at where the girl lay at the base of the wall and do a double take. She’s trying to get up! She’s got to be as stubborn if not more than Raph. Leo nods next to me and calls Mikey over from the church.

“Find anything?” Leo asks him still concerned with their original mission.

“Nothing, pretty sure the magic girl is what they were here for.” Mikey replies with a grim smile and point at the girl with his thumb over his shoulder as he is walking backwards towards her. At this point the hat she was wearing has fallen off, revealing short gray hair that seemed to shimmer in the light.

“Michelangelo, be serious, why do you think she’s magic? You know what don’t answer, though you might be right about Shedder wanting her. The question though is why?” Leo sighs glancing at the girl and picking up her crutches and examining them. “Don what do you think? Is she safe to move?” he asks looking at me now, as I kneel down by the girl checking her quickly for injuries.

I quickly assess her and soon find multiple bruises along her spine and ribs, just as I thought at least 3 of them are cracked miraculously there are no breaks at least none that I can feel for now. But that’s not what really worries me, even though her hood I can feel all of her ribs, and her spine. While that’s helpful for looking for any injuries she has definitely not had a good meal in a very long time. I glance up at Leo, concern written all over my face.

“I think she should be safe to move, but we should probably get her to a hospital.” I say worry making my voice tense. Leo nods turning to look at Mikey, But freezes as the girl moans next to me. I quickly look back at her, my hands hovering over her trying to asses what I can do for her. She’s still mostly unconscious and mumbling something. I lean in closer trying to catch what she’s saying the only words I can make out are “No…Hospital..danger…find..me…No..Please..” before she stops and slips back into unconsciousness. I glance back up at Leo. He has a more determined look on his face, he turns to Mikey telling him to call April saying we will be at her place soon with a guest. Mikey nods before walking away. Raph takes this opportunity to jog up after doing who knows what. I bend down and carefully pick up the girl, cradling her close to my chest. As I stand I see out of the corner of my eye Raph pick up something on the ground. I turn to him it’s the girls hat. I look at him questioningly but before I can ask Mikey comes back saying its all good with April. Leo nods, looks to me to make sure I’m ready. Before taking off at a brisk jog followed by Raph than me, with Mikey bringing up the rear making sure I don’t need any help and keeping on the lookout for any foot soldiers.

 

Mikey’s Pov

_This is so cool, well it would be more cool if the magic girl we rescued wasn’t unconscious and hurt. But still awesome that she’s totally going to want to be friends and we’re going to go on a big adventure through magic portals or fight an epic monster. Something a lot more fun then constantly beating on the occasional mugger and the evil incarnate Shredder and his army of ninja’s and the ever annoying Purple Babies. Jeez those guys never learn. But seriously Leo needs to read a comic book even just one and I’d be happy. Doesn’t he know that the biggest give away to having powers is to have some epic weird hair or eye color that’s like saying Silver Sentry is just a normal guy but with blue hair. No that doesn’t really happen. Unless we are talking about that alternate universe I went to where we were all alternate dimension heroes. That WAS AWESOME. But now we are just hanging at April’s apartment waiting for the girl to wake up. I wonder if she has a really cool superhero name already. Maybe she would want to be the Turtle Titan’s partner for and epic superhero team up! That would be wicked! But she’s just laying on the sofa for now totally out of it. And I can sympathies the first time my bros and I took on Hun and the Purple Dragons it wasn’t much fun either, but for a solo act she did pretty good._

_Now though she would probably freak out at Don and April hovering over her, Leo is pacing again, and Raph is twirling his sai, probably going to start a fight about why, we are taking in some random stranger. Blah, de blah, blah. Same old argument. I’m a bit surprised he hasn’t started it yet. Probably waiting for Leo to start it this time, or go into one of Master Splinter’s old proverbs._

 

As Mikey continues to think about the awesome adventures they will probably go on now that the ‘magic girl’ is with them. Don finishes applying the bandages to Miya’s ribs. As he does he stands up and turns to April.

“That’s about as much as I can do for her right now.” He says looking slightly downcast that he can’t do more. “I’ll bring by some pain killers and other medicines that should help her get some nutrients back in her as well.”

“Thanks Donnie, I’ll call you guys after she wakes up, ok?” April replied patting his shoulder. She had been filled in on what happened while she had helped Donnie check the girl for other injures. April glanced around her small living room taking in the other’s faces. Leonardo looked concerned and deep in thought. Raphael looked pissed off as usual but he was holding a dark green hat, she almost missed it when she looked him over the first time it blended in so well with his skin. “Raph is that, her hat?” She asked confusion showing on her face. Raph looked up startled out of whatever he was thinking about. Looking down he noticed the hat, he shook his head before walking over to April and holding out the knit hat to her.

“Yeah I think so, I found it near ‘er after we dealt with the Dragons.” He said as she took the hat from him and set it on the side table next to couch, along with the Crutches and the girls light gray jacket and swamp green hoodie.

 _This girl has definitely been living on the streets for a while._ April thought to herself looking over the girl once again, _she looked to be about 12 or so but she could be older for all they knew she was malnourished, dehydrated, and beaten pretty regularly by the looks of it_. Currently all she had on was one of Aprils old blue t-shirts, and her dark denim jeans, though the cuffs of the jeans were dirty and frayed they still looked to be in pretty good condition. April sighed. _Why is she on the streets?_ She wondered, _will she accept their help. Will she be interested in meeting the guys, or would she rather not know who her rescuers are. What could the Foot want with such a small, and frail looking girl. April shook her head as she turned to the now empty room. The guys had all said their goodbyes while she had been lost in thought. Oh well I guess I should try and make something for her to eat when she wakes. God knows she will be hungry when she wakes up. If she wakes a small voice in the back of her mind echoed. She pushed the thought away. Leo had paused from stepping in and aiding her sooner because she seemed like she could handle the gang. It would tear him apart if she were to get worse instead of better under there care. April shook her head before glancing at the now peaceful looking child._

Smoothing her short hair away from her face. April marveled at the color. It almost seemed to dance under her fingers, as she smoothed down the wayward hair. The shimmered and gleamed from the lights in the room. April shook her head once again with a small smile on her face before walking off towards the kitchen. _What have the guys gotten themselves into now she wondered._


	5. Chapter 5

_This kid is going to give me a heart attack._ April thought to herself as she reapplied the cold washcloth against the girl’s warm forehead. It had been two days and if she didn’t wake soon, April was taking her to a hospital. She trusted Donatello’s judgement but even with the extra equipment that he had brought over, the girl had yet to even stir. After the first night Don had come back and started her on an I.V. with fluids and other nutrients, along with the cold press to try and keep her fever down. April sighed it had been a rough 2 days, all of the guys had stopped by to check up on the girl like clockwork. Don has come up every night to check her over, and get some samples of the girl’s blood, he said it was human but that there was another element to it that he hadn’t seen before. Which combined with the strange necklace she wore was a bit worrisome, he speculated that this was perhaps the reason the Foot was possibly after her. Leonardo comes often with Don, standing to the side. The first night he noticed the girl’s necklace and stopped Donnie from taking it off. If it was important to her she might panic if she found it missing. Don had agreed after making sure it didn’t choke her while she was sleeping. Afterwards Leo took a picture of the pendent and informed Master Splinter of the situation. Splinter did not recognize the symbols and wants to wait and see how the situation develops. Mikey hasn’t been by at all since the first night they brought her, which is strange normally he would be all excited and want to be the first one to introduce himself to a possible new ‘friend’.  Leo says he’s been caught up reading all of his old comics for some reason he is convinced the girl is magic. Raph has come by only twice so far, both times after his late night patrols trying to find information on why the Dragons were after the girl, so far not much luck. He even went out by the church where they found her, with Leo, they didn’t find much. A few spare clothes that seemed to belong to her as well as a few braces. Donnie identified them as hand and knee braces along with an assortment of bandages and wraps. After finding those, well it definitely didn’t improve our state of worry over the girl.

 

Humph; _We still don’t even know her name_ , April scrunched her eyes and put a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose before looking over to the clock almost 6. _Donnie should be back soon at least. He had said he would be bringing all of them tonight something about finding a clue about what the pendent was. Or something like that he talks so fast when he’s excited about something. Normally I can keep up no problem but after 2 days with very little sleep and worrying over the strange girl in my living room. I am totally_ wiped out.

 

April got to her feet and stretched her back creaking from kneeling in one place for so long before turning to grab her cell from the kitchen just as she turned her back she heard a quiet groan. April spun around looking at the girl expectedly. As the girls eyelids twitched and she shifted onto her side, curling slightly in on herself.

 

“Easy, easy, you’re ok, you’re ok” April whispered excitedly the girl was moving! She might not be fully conscious but it was still an improvement over the last few days. She smiled as she hesitantly rubbed the girl’s shoulder trying to instill some level of comfort towards the child. The girl flinched away from the contact but slowly relaxed under April’s careful movements. Before falling off into a restless slumber once again. April watched her anxiously for a few more minutes waiting to see if she would stir again when she didn’t April leaned back away from the couch resting with her hands behind her back, head tilted back towards the ceiling. Blowing air through her bangs till they were out of her face. She closed her eyes, fatigue forgotten for the moment. She was awake! This is a step in the right direction for sure!

            

As she rocked backwards before hopping to her feet and moving to the kitchen she failed to realize that the young girl, whom she had assumed had fallen back asleep was still awake. And watching her beneath her eyelashes. Waiting.

 

 

Miya’s pov

Miya waited until April was out of the room and she could hear her doing something in the other room. When she was satisfied that she was alone, Miya sat up and stretched. Remembering to keep quiet so as not to alert the women she was awake again. Miya quickly evaluated her injuries, stretching her joints and testing her muscles to see if they would respond. When they did she grinned, _whatever they gave me is working at least. I feel no pain, that’s so strange. I haven’t felt this good since… I can’t even remember not feeling any pain!_ Miya grinned _maybe these people weren’t so bad. But then again maybe they are just trying to get me to lower my guard?_ She thought as her grin quickly changed into a grimace her eyebrows scrunching up over her eyes trying to decide what to do. Gently rubbing her silver pendent in between her fingers as she thought.

 

 _Should I stay? Or should I leave now that I have the chance?_ Miya pondered, _I’m running out of time who knows when that women will come back in here. Or that man! Where is he, no they? There was more than one._ Miya remembered recalling when she had been fading in and out of consciousness, when voices would make her stir at the hushed and urgent tones. And the pressure of the bandages. _If I recall correctly there were at least 4 distinct voices. One was the women’s voice the one with the soft hands and calm voice. The other 3 were male varying in different tones, one sounded rough with a slight Brooklyn accent; another spoke more often his voice calm, gentle, as he talked near her often. I think he was the medic who checked my wounds and gave me whatever it was that made the pain go away._ She looked down at the needle in her arm. Grimacing as old memories threatened to resurface, Miya shook her now was not the time to think of the past.

 

She nearly groaned in frustration before stopping the sound before it could leave her throat. _I must be quiet!_ She nearly face palmed at her own stupidity. T _hink! There was another voice he didn’t speak often but she could always feel his gaze on her as if he knew she was trying to listen to the others. When he did speak it was quiet, calm and controlled. He had asked the medic if he was sure it was a good idea to keep me from the hospital. I was so relieved that he had said yes. There was no way I could go to the hospital and still stay hidden. If I went it would only be a matter of days, no hours before He found me._

 

Miya shuddered gripping her silver pendent tightly in her hand. As she did she felt something was off looking down and eyes growing wide, she realized. _This isn’t my shirt! She looked down, she was wearing a blue t-shirt, and gray sweatpants._ She frantically looked around the room searching for her things. Before giving a quiet sigh of relief at seeing her clothes and crutches on a wooden table just a few feet away from the faded blue couch. She moved to stand before pausing hands gripping the seat cushion, and biting her lower lip. _Should I stand? What if my legs give out and the women, no the men come back and see me? Would they be angry? Will they move me somewhere else now that I’m awake or keep me here? These can’t be the same people who attacked me. But who else would it be? There was no one else at the lot and because I got distracted I was caught off guard by that sneak attack. I bet it was the giant, I underestimated how quiet he could move because of his size. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ Miya thought to herself as she smacked her head with every word.

 

Letting out a low huff of frustration she rose to her feet, shaking slightly from staying still for so long but surprisingly she felt no pain from the effort. She took a tentative step forward, pausing only when she felt the pull from the i.v. line. She reached back and swiftly removed the needle from her arm. Tossing it behind her, she moved to the table checking over her things. When she spotted her cap, she froze. Reaching up she touched the top of her head remembering how the women had been running her fingers through her hair. _Her hair! She was exposed! If they had seen her hair then they knew who she was! It wasn’t safe here, not anymore._ She clutched the pendent close to her chest. As long as she still had it she was somewhat protected at least. But she needed to get out of here. Before they return, _I need to leave. Now._

 

Miya quickly grabbed her crutches and jacket as she headed for the door. But just as she was about to open it she paused. Putting her ear to the door she listened for a moment. Footsteps! Someone was coming up what sounded like stairs. She quickly backed away from the door before dashing down the hallway to the right of her. She glanced into the open doorway, seeing the back of a redhead women cooking something on the stove. As she continued down the hallway she looked between the two closed doors on the left. She heard the door open behind her. Making a quick decision she chose the farthest door from the living room before dashing inside and as quietly as she could shutting and locking the door behind her. Backing away from the door she heard muffled voices stop before picking up again louder than before. They called the women April, before the distinct clatter of pans dropping on the floor sounded close by. There were more voices, male voices. They sounded frustrated, confused at first and… Angry. Miya shuddered looking around the room, it was a small bedroom. Not much occupied the space except for a single bed, dresser, and a wardrobe. And next to it...

 

 _A window! Yes!_ She heard footsteps getting closer, as she darted to the window shoving it as far open as she could. Looking out she smiled. A fire escape perfect! At least I don’t have to scale down the building. But they will be expecting me to go down. Miya thought as she eased herself out the window slipping on her jacket, once her feet touched the metal landing. She glanced up as the door rattled, loudly. Whoever was on the other side was not happy. She looked up she was on the top floor so there was just a short metal ladder leading to the roof. She jumped up onto it, swinging her crutches so they were hooked over shoulder and across her back. As she shimmed up the ladder, pulling herself over the roofs ledge when she heard the door bang open back inside the room.

 

Miya stumbled to her feet, the cold wind whipping her short hair around her face as she glanced around it wouldn’t be long until they came after her. She thought as she backed away from the ledge. Looking around she saw that there were other buildings around this shop/apartment. She closed her eyes as she walked to the edge of this roof, turning around so that she was facing the other roofs she breathed deep.

 

Steadying her breathing, and calming her heart she turned her focus inward. Feeling for the first time in years, a strong resonance through her mind that spread through her body. After so long being hindered by the searing and burning pain from the fire she had never felt so ALIVE! Her eyes snapped open as her feet carried her swiftly to the edge of the roof. With one last push off the edge and a shout from somewhere behind her to stop, she jumped and soared.

 


End file.
